ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sheep in Antlion's Clothing/Strategies
Can be duo'd by a well-geared Samurai/Warrior and Dragoon/White Mage with luck. Dragoon took care of erasing bind as well as curing via wyvern. Samurai used skillchains for each pop, successfully taking out well over 30% HP per skillchain. Icarus Wing and Meikyo Shisui sometimes required. *Can be duo'd by a skilled Beastmaster/Ninja using Clear Blood broth with top gear and a Red Mage/White Mage. *Can be trio'd by a skilled Monk/Ninja, Samurai/Warrior, and Red Mage/White Mage with the use of 2-hours by the Monk and Samurai. After the initial aggro of Tuchulcha, run around as a group to search out the Antlions. Monk and Samurai use their 2-hour abilities on 2 of the 3 hunters if aggro'd. If the third hunter spawns have the Red Mage sleep and gravity while searching out Tuchulcha. Can be done this way in less than 10 minutes. Meds are recommended for the Red Mage i.e. Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1 *The ENM can be trio'd with different setups also, but mnk is is well suited for this enm because they have a very useful 2hr and can use chakra to gain hp back. You can easily replace the mnk(s) or sam(s) with wars or different jobs but with a different setup you might have to take a tp wing or hp meds. War/sam or war/nin works also burning the Hunters with 2hr>ws>tp wing>ws (or 2hr>ws>meditate>ws). * another strategy to trio this fight with Monk/Ninja (we had Galka) Samurai/Ninja (we had Hume) White Mage/Scholar (we had Mithra) is to enter, buff etc, after first pop of Tuchulcha go around as a group (because if you split up other members might be to far if you get a pop alone) if pops an hunter kill it without 2hr, save 2hr of mnk and sam for 2nd and 3rd hunters if should pop. We managed to kill all of 3 hunters and Tuchulcha in this way in 13 minutes with litle trouble and without meds, without use of benediction and with no MP problem. *We trio this nearly every 5 days as Samurai/Ninjax2 and White Mage/Scholar. It's fairly straight forward and can take anywhere from 6 minutes to 13 and change depending on how lucky we are with Tuchulcha pops. I wouldn't say 'skilled' is even a pre-requisite, just a standard knowledge of the game and a bit of end-game experience can carry a three man group through this. The Whm can obviously be replaced by pretty much any mage job. Blm might be a little sketchy, but could still probably be pulled off. I see no reason why this ENM should/would be attempted with more than a three man group. *Can be beaten with SAM/NIN, PLD/NIN, THF/NIN, WHM/BLM with some difficulty, no 2-hours used. * Can be duoed by Samurai/Ninja and Red Mage/White Mage with some difficulty. * Can be duoed by skilled Monk/Warrior and Red Mage/White Mage ** NM hits for about 120-150 (up to 300 on a crit). /WAR is not a great idea unless you want to rely on Counterstance to keep you alive. Me (MNK/WAR) and a friend (RDM/WHM) got the NM down to about 50% before he was completely out of MP. We got unlucky and found two antlions and failed. Kalice 17:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) * Can be Duoed by decently geared Red Mage/Ninja and Black Mage/Ninja using Utsusemi to avoid hits and AM2 and Tier IV nukes to drop Tuchulcha Avoiding the hunters is key here as having to sleep more then one can ruin the run. *Duo this ENM regularly with sam/war and rdm/whm and neither of us use 3rd party tools to locate the NM. A few close calls but no loss so far. See the luck part :P, tho I know 2x rdm/nin and some other job combos can duo the enm with difficulty. * Easily killed with Samurai x3 and a White Mage. Even if you find the regular monsters instead of the NM, you can still finish with plenty of time. Some form of refresh is required, and usually one of the Samurai should be /war to take hate off the mage. Possible to rest during fights if the Samurai are skilled enough to not take damage for the 10+ seconds it takes to get mp back. Everyone, including the mage, should follow a single individual to pop the mobs so multiple fights at the same time do not result in a death. Not recommended to rest while the others are looking, because you have a good chance to trigger another Antlion searching for those that are dieing. Not known if using Sneak will avoid aggro from Ants still under the ground. * Can be soloed by a skilled Dragoon, Samurai, Red Mage, or Black Mage. **Please elaborate. I can't seem to solo it on BLM or SAM for the life of me. *** Easy straightforward solo as SAM/DRG bring some meds if you feel like you would need them, IWing for good measure to squeeze off one extra WS or two, depending on timers. Also have to either use Apradar or use a few simple .dat swaps to show where the NM is and wher the Hunters are so you can avoid them. *Duoed by DRG/WHM(for erase) and DRG/BLU, best to have the /BLU run in front to get Pit Ambush as Cocoon is much safer than squishy /WHM. Only ran into two hunters. Left with 2min 22sec remaining. Probably would have been fine if we ran into the third hunter. I'd recommend 2~3 Yag drinks, at least for the /WHM. I was using erase and regen to help out a bit while running around looking for Tuchulcha. Clari **Just did this again, and fought all three hunters. I think it should now be mandatory for both DRGs to take Yag drinks. /BLU ran out of MP but we were fine. Had 51 seconds left after win. --Clari 23:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) * Can be trio'd by RDM,SMN and WHM with ease. * Easily duo'ed as Drg/Blu and Brd/Whm... Could probably solo if it weren't for the Bind affect on Sandpit. Saurian Helm or Relic is a must if your going to attempt a Drg solo. * Easily duo'd by BLU/NIN and any healer (SCH, WHM, RDM). Cocoon, Tavnazian Taco, and Actinic Burst make tanking/DDing a lot easier. With MP medicine, Antidotes, Eye Drops and Exuviation, it is possible, though more difficult, to solo with only BLU/NIN. *Easily trio'd with 2x SAM/NIN and RDM/WHM. SAMs share hate on the NM while taking turns to create skillchains. SAMs each take a turn to use their 2 hour ability on the non-NM monsters. The RDM would sleep the third non-NM monster while the SAMs found and killed the NM. The hardest part of the fight was finding the NM 3 times in the 15 minute time limit. Emdief MNK solo guide part 1 and 2 NorAlaiN solo video guide full solo plan: http://ffxi.noralain.net/?p=878 NorAlaiN duo video guide :can be done by 2 RDM/NIN :can be done by RDM/NIN + BLM/RDM Kyokusa's Video Guide A Visual guide that will help you prepare for what is in store for you. :Jobs used: : PLD 75 : SCH 63 : THF 75 : MNK 75 : MNK 70+